superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Denji Sentai Megaranger
was Toei Company Limited's 21st production of the Super Sentai television series whose motif was cyberspace and digital technology, both of which were considered revolutionary concepts during its premier. The footage was used in the American series, Power Rangers in Space. Plot Kenta Date, a young high school student, is the champion of an arcade video-game known as "Megaranger". Due to his skills and abilities, the I.N.E.T. company brings him in to use his skills and abilities in a top-secret project tied to the Megaranger game. At the same moment as he his brought in, four other students of the "Digital Research Club" at Moroboshi High School (the same high school Kenta was attending) likewise appear at the company, investigating the mysterious research being done by the scientists at the facility. However, as the five are within the facility, a pre-emptive attack begins from the evil Nezirejia, an evil dimensional force lead by Dr. Hinelar under Electro-King Javious I with plans of conquering this reality. Dr. Kubota, INET chief, then reveals the truth to Kenta and friends: Megaranger was not a video-game, but actually a combat simulator that had been designed to find the recruits with the potential to become a super fighting team to strike against the Nezireija. As the twisted invaders destroy the base, Kubota gives Kenta and his friends special devices known as Digitizers. By entering the key-code 335 and shouting "Install, Megaranger!", Kenta, Kouichirou, Shun, Chisato and Miku, become the fighting team known as Denji Sentai Megaranger with the ability to fight back against Nezireiga. Characters International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Megarangers Other I.N.E.T. notables *Professor Eikichi Kubota *Tachibana *Shougo Kawasaki *Pop *Professor Toyokawa (5) *Professor Kawasaki (20) *Professor Nanba (26) *Megumi Takano (33) *Vice-Chairman Kurushima (36) Moroboshi High School *Shintarou Wada (6, 45, 49-51) *Jirou Iwamoto (6, 45, 49, 51) *Ken Ooiwa (12-51) *Erina (37, 49-51) Other Characters *Takeshi *Komutan (23) *Picoto *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia *Evil Electro-King Javious I (2-43) *Dr. Hinelar (1-51) *Giga Guirail (30) **Guirail (19-31)/Mad Guirail (31-32) ***Gigire (31-32) **Yugande (1-8)/Yugande Strong (9-31)/Yugande "Cyborg" (33-50)/Super Warrior Yugande (50) *Shibolena (1-50) *Bibidebi (1-51) *Jaden Sentai Neziranger (38-43, 47 & 48) *King Kunekune (14) **Boss Kunekune (14) **Soldiers Kunekune *Ultimate Lifeform (13) *Nezire Beasts *Psycho-Nezilar Mecha *Nezi Crusher (1-2) *Death Neziros (2-50)/Grand Neziros (51) *Helmedor (Megaranger vs. Carranger) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Digitizers *Keitaizer Sidearms *Mega Sniper **Mega Magnum **Mega Shot Individual Weapons and Team Blaster *Drill Saber ► Drill Sniper ► Drill Sniper Custom *MultiAttackRifle **MegaRod ► Rod Sniper **MegaTomahawk ► Tomahawk Sniper **MegaSling ► Sling Sniper **MegaCapture ► Capture Sniper *Silver Blazer Other Weapons *Battle Riser Power-up *Super MegaPink *Mega Tector Vehicles *Cyber Sliders **Auto Slider *Digitank Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Super Galaxy Mega ** Galaxy Mega *** MegaShip *** MegaShuttle ** Delta Mega * Wing Mega Voyager ** Mega Voyager *** Rovoyager-1 *** Shuttle Voyager-2 *** Rocket Voyager-3 *** Saucer Voyager-4 *** Tank Voyager-5 ** Mega Winger Episodes Songs *'''Opening: Denji Sentai Megaranger *'Ending 1': Ki no Sei ka na *'Ending 2': Bomb Dancing Megaranger *'Mecha Theme (Galaxy Mega)': Denji Gattai! Galaxy Mega *'Mecha Theme (Delta Mega)': Saikyou! Super Galaxy Mega *'Mecha Theme (Mega Voyager)': Ginga wo Mamore! Mega Voyager *Don't Stop! MegaSilver (character song for MegaSilver and Mech song for Mega Winger) *Install! Megaranger *Cyber Slider TMY (Cho Mega Yoroshiku) *Mighty! Megaranger *Moroboshi Gakkou Koukou Shuugaku Ryoukou no Uta *Cosmic World *Digdug! Digitank *Multi-Weapon Me ga Hanasenai! *Don't Stop! Megaranger *Bibi! Bibidebi da-debi!! *Aoi Akuma no Hohoemi *Odoro yo Battle ~Ore-tachi no Subete~ *Watashi Rashiku Ashita e *Go-nin de Megaranger *eighteen, eighteen Cast * Hayato Ōshiba: Kenta Date (credited as Kunihiko Ōshiba) * Atsushi Ehara: Koichiro Endo * Masaya Matsukaze: Shun Namiki * Eri Tanaka: Chisato Jogasaki * Mami Higashiyama: Miku Imamura * Shigeru Kanai: Yusaku Hayakawa * Satoru Saitō: Eikichi Kubota * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo: Javious (Voice) * Asami Jō: Shizuka Samejima/Shibolena, Hizumina * Tetsuo Morishita: Dr. Hinelar * Tomokazu Seki: Bibidebi (Voice) * Hirotaka Suzuoki: Yugande (Voice) * Tatsuyuki Jinnai: Guirail (Voice) * Toshiro Tantsu: NeziRed/NeziPhantom (Voice) * Kunihiko Yasui: NeziBlack/NeziVulgar (Voice) * Yoshiharu Yamada: NeziBlue/NeziBizarre (Voice) * Masako Katsuki: NeziYellow/NeziSophia (Voice) * Erina Yamazaki: NeziPink/NeziJealous (Voice) * Takumi Hashimoto: Jiro Stage Shows * Megaranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Megaranger Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *Coincidentally, this is the only Super Sentai series that shares a similarity with its Power Rangers season (In Space), where the leads are all teens attending high school. The first high school-based sentai, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, was made several years before the first season of MMPR; the five previous Power Ranger seasons did not have a high-school base in the original Sentai, nor does Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger or Tensou Sentai Goseiger, which were the basis for the PR high-school series, Power Rangers Dino Thunder|Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Megaforce|Megaforce respectively. *This is the first Sentai Series to feature a Silver Ranger. *This is the final Sentai to have two females on the team until Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *This is the final Sentai where the main mech does not have individualized pieces for each member. **Further, due to the unique set-up of Galaxy Mega, this is the only main mech other than Battle Fever Robo and DaiDenzin where all members share the cockpit in all forms. *The sound that is played when the Death Neziros appears on screen is the TARDIS sound from Doctor Who. '' This is due to the BBC giving sound clips to Toei. *The Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/Pink/Silver color scheme for the rangers would not be used again until ''GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *The original concept of the season was Gigaranger; it was to involve Ranger heroes in space with mecha based on five space vehicle and a transforming colony.